


Lewd Birthday

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Futanari, Genderswap, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Paizuri, Rule 63, Truth or Dare, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: The girls have a night out to celebrate Rachel's birthday. Things quickly get out of hand when alcohol gets involved...
Kudos: 10





	Lewd Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to BlazBlue's very own vampire queen. I know it's not until tomorrow, but I just wanted to release it.

It was night in the city of Ibukido, but it was still bustling like normal. Citizens walked up and down the street, enjoying the night life and what it had to offer. But for a group of women, it meant something else entirely.

"Alright!" Makoto cheered. "We're going to have some fun tonight!"

"Try to contain yourself, Makoto," Tsubaki chided lightly. "Just because it's her birthday does not give us the right to go overboard."

"Oh, will you lighten up, Red?" Kokonoe sighed. "You should consider getting that stick out of your ass and replacing it with a nice, thick-"

Tsubaki's face was red as her hair when she realized what Kokonoe was talking about. "W-Why would you say something like that?!"

"Because Kokonoe is never the type to mince words," Bullet deadpanned. "No matter how lewd they may be."

Kokonoe smirked and gave the mercenary's ass a quick smack. "You know it."

Tsubaki let out a tired groan. "Well, this is just perfect. As if one degenerate wasn't bad enough..."

"Who are you calling a degenerate?" Ragna snapped.

"Can we please just get along?" Noel pleaded. "Rachel is expecting us and we don't want to keep her waiting any longer than we have to."

Hearing that made the group relent.

"She's got a point," Ragna sighed. "Speaking from experience, the rabbit is quite anal when it comes to punctuality."

Makoto couldn't help but throw in one last jab. "I bet you have experience with anal involving Rachel, huh Ragna?"

The reaper groaned and facepalmed. "Goddamn everything..."

* * *

The girls soon made it to the hotel, where Rachel was waiting, along with Celica, Mai, Kajun, Litchi and Nine.

"You all took your sweet time getting here," the vampire replied bitterly.

"Hey, be grateful we even showed up, Rabbit," Ragna bit back.

"Ragna, give the girl a break," Litchi said. "It is her birthday, and all of you are somewhat late."

"Somewhat late, my ass," Nine hissed. "We've been here for over an hour waiting for you lot to show up. What were you doing that took up so much of our time?"

"Take a wild guess," Kokonoe shot back.

* * *

**_An Hour Earlier..._ **

Ragna grunted as she rutted into Noel's ass from behind, while Tsubaki had her ass stuffed by Makoto and with Kokonoe railing into Bullet's ass.

"Hey Ragna," Kokonoe panted as she slapped Bullet's ass. "Should we be getting ready to see the others?"

"They can wait," Ragna replied as she reached forward and groped Noel's budding breasts. "I've been hard all week and I need to release now."

"Not that I don't under the sentiment," Makoto cut in as she pulled Tsubaki back by her hair. "But you do remember what happened the last time you kept Rachel waiting, don't you?"

"It's no problem," Ragna said. "I can take as much as I can give."

* * *

_**Present** _

Kajun shook her head. "Even now, you struggle to keep it in your pants, Makoto."

Makoto grinned in response. "Hey, you and Mai weren't complaining when I pounded your asses back in our academy days."

Mai blushed darkly. "I had to lie about why I was walking so crooked."

Litchi sighed as she drank out of her glass. "If only I could have a futa that would bend me over and pound my ass like a sack of meat."

"If you do," Bullet said. "Make sure she's not like Kokonoe. She can't go half as long as most futas I've known."

"WOW!" Kokonoe snapped. "You just had to bring it up in front of my mother, didn't you?"

"Oh, get over it, Kokonoe," Nine said. "There's no shame in not being able to last an hour. Although, considering your body-"

Kokonoe groaned and covered her ears.

"Alright, I think we've stalled enough," Rachel said, getting everyone's attention. "It is my birthday and we should celebrate it like there is no tomorrow."

Right on cue, a cart holding multiple bottles of champagne were rolled towards the girls.

"Let's try to be responsible about this, shall we?" Tsubaki pleaded.

* * *

_**30 Minutes** **Later** **...**_

Tsubaki downed what appeared to be her tenth glass of champagne, then let out a breath of relief.

"Woo~ This champagne is shoo tasty~!" she slurred. "But if I'm bein' honest, ish not ash tasty of Makoto's cum~!"

"Aww~ You're too kind, Tshubaki~!" Makoto slurred with a huge grin. "I'm savin' up a huge load of jizz in my nuts just for you later tonight~!"

Many of the girls were drunk and barely clad. The futas in particular had bulges in their panties and/or boxers, which appeared like they would burst from their confines any second.

"You should've seen Makoto back in our academy days," Kajun tittered. "Almost every girl wanted a taste of her, even the teachers. Plus, she pounded Mai's ass so much, it started to gape and all of the cum that was in there started to leak out~!"

"Kajuuuuuuun~!" Mai groaned in embarrassment. "Nobody needs to know about that~!"

"What the hell are you complainin' about?" Kokonoe growled. "I bet the only reason your ass was able to gape so easily is because you had it fucked almost every damn day. I can't make Bullet's ass gape to save my life."

"Well, excuse me for not being a loose slut," Bullet shot back, drinking out of her glass.

All of the girls were piss drunk, meaning anything can go at this point.

"Alright then," Rachel announced. "Since it is my birthday, I suggest we all play a game."

"What did you have in mind, Rabbit?" Ragna asked.

Rachel smirked. "What else? I am referring to truth or dare."

Everyone, regardless of how drunk they were, flinched at the mention of the game.

"Seems a bit too easy," Nine commented. "With half of us piss drunk, nobody will be obligated to hold out."

"All the more reason for us to play," Rachel replied. "Plus, due to us being so shoddily dressed, it can get a little... lewd~"

Hearing that made all the futas get even harder.

"Now, allow me to start us off." Rachel turned to the doctor. "Litchi. Truth or dare?"

"Um... dare," Litchi said.

Rachel smirked. "Suck on both of your breasts like your life depended on it."

Litchi blinked, but complied nonetheless and did as she was instructed. Everyone (at least those who didn't suffer from crippling boob envy) watched in amusement.

"It's like watching a cow milk itself," Bullet cooed.

"Alsho, it's a little tame for a dare," Tsubaki cut in. "We need to spice it up mooooooore~!"

"H-How do you intend to do that?" Noel asked.

"Easy," Tsubaki said. "Mai, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth!" Mai squeaked.

Tsubaki let out a smirk. "Tell me how many times you fisted your ass once a day. And if you answer dishonestly... you'll have to inhale Makoto's testicular musk for ten minutes."

Mai inwardly panicked. She really didn't want anyone to know how many times she fisted herself... but if she lied, she would have to breath in the heavy musk coming from Makoto's balls. She hoped everyone was drunk enough to believe her when she gave her answer.

"Uh... I... I fist myself eight times a day..."

Unfortunately, the cruel mistress known as fate screws her over.

"WRONG!" Kajun shouted. "You fist yourself at least 15 times, you deceitful buttslut! Now go and slurp up Makoto's nuts and become intoxicated by her musk!"

Mai let out a pitiful mewl, but complied as she crawled over to Makoto and buried her face in her nuts, already getting intoxicated by the heady aroma.

"Just like old times," Makoto squealed as she pushed Mai's head further in.

"So, a penalty if we either answer dishonestly or fail to complete a dare," Bullet said with a smirk. "Now we're talking."

"In that case, let me go," Nine said. "Ragna. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the reaper replied while chugging a bottle of vodka.

"When was the last time you fucked my sister?" the sage asked.

Ragna grinned perversely. "You really wanna know? Okay, then. I fucked her last week, and as a bonus... I did it next you while you were sleeping."

"Ragnaaaaaaaa~!" Celica drunkenly squealed in embarassment. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Ragna shrugged. "Sorry, babe. My hands were tired.

Nine slumped in her seat. "If I wasn't so drunk, I'd have killed you right on the spot."

"Of course you would," Ragna replied. "Bullet, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," the mercenary replied.

"Twerk while doing a hand stand for a minute," Ragna said. "Fail to do so and I'm pounding that fat ass of yours."

Bullet snorted. "In the off chance I do fail, you'd have better pound it better than Kokonoe ever did."

"Oh, fuck the both of you!" Kokonoe snarled while waving a bottle.

Bullet snapped off her thong, leaving the girls wondering how her ass hadn't completely absorbed it. She got in a handstand, put her feet to the wall and began loudly clapping her tanned cheeks. It was going alright, but when the 50 second meter came, she lost her balance and fell down. Neither her ego or her side was bruised, though.

"Looks like I failed," Bullet said, bending over and spreading her cheeks apart. "Come on, Bloodedge. Show the pink cat how a real woman sodomizes a bitch."

Kokonoe just gave up at that point, downing the bottle of vodka in one go.

"Well, if you insist," Ragna replied, pulling down her boxers to reveal her massive bitchbreaker. Almost immediately, she rammed into the mercenary's ass and thrusted like a wild animal. Judging from the inhumane noises Bullet was making, she was doing good.

"It seems like I'm always inferior when compared to that brute," Kokonoe hissed as she slowly jerked herself off.

After five hours of brutal fucking had gone by, Ragna came full force in Bullet's ass, filling it to the point where an excess amount has spilled as she pulled out of it.

"Well, I'm full," Bullet commented. "Who's next?"

Rachel simply stood up. For some reason, she was still dressed, but looked very smug. "I will go. Ragna, truth or dare?"

"I'm going with truth," the reaper said.

"Very well. Tell me, Ragna..."

In one swift motion, Rachel ripped off her dress, revealing what was underneath: a massive, 12 inch cock with huge, melon-sized balls with bat tattoos beneath them.

"Do you find my cock attractive?"

Everyone stared at Ragna, expecting her answer. Instead, the reaper simply went up to Rachel's cock, kissing it all over and slobbering her balls, causing the vampire to moan.

"Looks like she really loves it," Litchi commented.

"No one can shower a cock like that with so much attention and not love it," Nine cut in.

Eventually, Ragna began to deepthroat Rachel's monster of a cock, gagging on it while looking the vampire in her eyes. Eventually, the vampire could withhold herself no longer.

"Enough with this!" she pushed Ragna off her cock. "Do you have my present, you cow-tittied degenerate?"

Ragna grinned, then turned around and bent over, spreading her ass cheeks apart. "Happy birthday, Rabbit~"

Rachel immediately pounced on Ragna, shoving her cock all the way inside and thrusting harder than the reaper did to Bullet. Even the moans sounded animalistic as they engaged in such intense debauchery.

"Now I see why Ragna constantly refers to Rachel as 'Rabbit'," Kajun giggled.

"She does fuck like one," Nine added, feeling the effects of the alcohol get to her.

A few hours have passed, and eventually Rachel came into Ragna's ass, only the output was so great to the point that Ragna discharged the come from her mouth. And like that, the whole room devolved into an orgy, with alcohol and cum being thrown about in every direction.

With the chaos unfolding, Ragna and Rachel were in a corner, idly stroking each other off.

"Hey, Rachel," Ragna said.

"What?"

Ragna kissed Rachel on her lips, slipping some of the cum she had saved into her mouth before seperating.

"Happy birthday."

Rachel blushed lightly, but smiled and leaned on Ragna.

"Like I needed that, you degenerate."


End file.
